Theresa's romance
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Between season 2 and 3, AU & OOC. Annoyed that her husband neglects her, Theresa found better elsewhere with another member of the Russo family. Smut!


**A/N: In this story, Megan Russo is still on good terms with her brothers, even after all these years she has lost the competition. However, Megan is married with a incubus (kind of wizard-lustful from another dimension, practicing sexual magic, and independent of other wizards) and she has a son, Daniel Russo.**

 **The episode "Retest" never took place, as it's a little strange that they can not found again the lists of winners with magic. Finally, for wizards, there are many things they can not do. Regardless, this is not the issue.**

 **...**

 **Theresa's romance**

This weekend, Jerry and their three child/wizards went for one of those magic classes.

So, Theresa Russo decided to spend the afternoon at her sister in law, Megan Russo, to enjoy the pool. As it made a scorching heat, she is wearing slightly: a mini-skirt, a small high discovers her navel and platform shoes. Megan now lives in East Village with her family, her husband and her only son, Daniel 'Danny' Russo.

Arrived at them, Theresa is welcomed by her nephew Daniel Russo, or rather Danny as he likes to be called, he has two years older than her son Justin. He is magnificently beautiful, which is normal as Daniel is half human & incubus, he is ' _programmed'_ to please women.

Danny can be young, but he has a reputation pretty sulphurous, he no longer counts his conquests, whether innocent girls or faithful married women. Theresa heard this anecdote that he even seduced/corrupt this famous girl Hannah Montana.

According to the latest news, she is now in the porn industry, which is confirmed when There sees a cover of a magazine where Hannah is just in a pink bikini bottom, her bare breasts and her big pregnant belly of 7 months pretty well highlighted. The blonde has her hands behind her head with a provocative look and pulls the tongue, the tongue piercing connected a channel at her two pierced nipples. A tattoo of a tribal heart with a " _D_ " on her round belly.

Theresa blushed, this young man has decidedly afraid of nothing, unlike her husband.

It's dinner time and Danny moved next to his aunt.

"So, did you not bring a girlfriend today?" Theresa asked.  
"No, I'll join friends tonight" Danny replied.

Arrived at dessert, Theresa felt a hand brushing against her thigh but she remains calm, her nephew would not have the nerve to hit on his aunt. But his hand insists, is investing further between her legs. Without fuss, she pushes him without a word. A moment passes and his hand is back. The trajectory is more precise, squarely against her panties, then freezes.

She remains shocked by such insolence. She feels a finger sliding on her slit over her panties. Another finger spreads it, going from up and down but the worst, it's that she takes at the game.

"It's a pity you have panties, babe. I have so loved to rub your pussy" Danny whispered in her ear.

Theresa looks at him smiling.

To the point where she is, with her husband neglects her, thinking only of his magic or his Sub Station. If she does not take this opportunity, Danny will go to an other girl. She finds the excuse to go to the bathroom, she puts her panties on the sink recklessly and returns take place at the table.

Just sitting, his hand already takes his place on her crotch and spreads her legs to facilitate access to her privacy. Hidden by the tablecloth, his parents noticed their son's hand under the table. A finger slowly slides her slit perfectly shaved, his finger goes up and scalped her clitoris, exciting her. Then it's two fingers spreading her labia and penetrate her pussy already wet. These caresses start giving her chills along the spine. Occasionally, Theresa meets the triumphant look of her nephew. What nerve!

Danny remains unperturbed, as if he did not know. Theresa does not control herself more, subject to these fingers searching her vagina and make her crazy. The orgasm is imminent, she arched her pelvis on his fingers that masturbated her. She takes a towel, the plate on her face to ease her cries of pleasure. Having understood, her nephew looks at her smiling.

Theresa finds an excuse to go to the bathroom again, for rinse her privacy and refresh the face.

Returning, she crosses the sister of her husband.

"What happens to you darling, you have not had a good time?" Megan asked anxiously.  
"But yes of course, it was great but I have to go home" Teresa replied, thinking be red with shame.  
"Your eyes are sunken ... and it's your panties that I found on the sink. What did you do, naughty girl" Megan continued mischievously.  
"I messed it earlier, I will recover it" Theresa replied a little embarrassed.  
"Sorry, I put at the linen basket" Megan shook her head "Oh, Daniel goes out in city close to your home, you want he walks you at home?"  
"Uh, yes, if you do not mind" Theresa stutters and Megan shrugged.

Turning around, she does not see the smirk on the face of Megan.

* * *

On the way, Theresa apologizes for her behavior unforgivable, saying she did not know what it took her.

In front of her home, Danny made turn her head and tenderly takes her lips for a passionate and wild kiss.

"It does not matter, my aunt. The important thing is that you had fun, right?" he responds after breaking the kiss.  
"You know it very well, you felt how I cum" she says with a gentle smile.

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I do not want to spend for a whore, but caress my pussy wet. She needs a good cock" she whispered in his ear "please, come and enters for a drink."  
"Is it reasonable There. You really want to be fucked by your nephew?" he asked with a victorious smile.

Arriving in the room, she tears his clothes and removed her own, keeping only her black bra.

They fall on the bed, giving each other a kiss sulfur. She slips a hand between their bodies entwined. And here, she discovers a pleasant surprise, a large piece of flesh in her small delicate hand that can not do the full tour. She already has hurt at her pelvis just by imagining it into her.

"Whoaou! what dick, you bastard" Theresa said, licking her lips "if your uncle saw that, you have good to satisfied your girlfriends. Can I play with?"  
"Sure baby, it's yours for the night" he chuckled at her childish reaction.  
"Relaxes my love, let me do" she gave him a wink.

She covers his body with kisses, always going down until you reach the object of her desire: his big cock.

He is already fully erect, she excites the tip before engulfing it in her mouth. This is the first time that Theresa sucks this caliber, although she has only known her husband. Danny was raised and made to sit his aunt on the bed, spreads her legs and eats her pussy with ardor and passion, Theresa closes her eyes with a sigh of happiness, Jerry never did that to her. No longer, she grows him on her bed and climbs astride her lover, before sliding on his cock by launching a long sigh.

She began to do of slow coming-and-going, not wanting to lose anything of her pleasure. Danny does not remain inactive and removed her bra, feeling her large breasts hardened by desire in his hands, one hand down and slid between them, playing with her clitoris. She feels that she will cum. The orgasm is terrible and without retained. Danny takes pleasure in seeing her cum, hear her screaming his name.

"Oh Danny, Daniel. You make me cum, you like to hear me scream, my stallion" Theresa cried with fun.

Her nephew is really an exceptional lover, trusting in himself despite his young age.

He plays with his aunt like a toy, taking her in unknown positions for her. He fucked her on several occasions, sodomizing her (a first for her, never having done with Jerry). Theresa gives him a blowjob and swallows his thick seed to the last drop, cleaning the tip with her tongue, her husband has never had that pleasure. Just this night, she had to cum seven or eight times. Be at half incubus brings its benefits against a human.

Theresa is lying on the bed with her legs spread, very exhausted. Danny is on his knees beside her. A finger caress her slit entirely scalped. She squirmed like a worm under delicious caress. She pushes his head between her legs, feeling his tongue lick her pussy worn out, his lips sucking her clitoris.

"You little bitch, you like to do you eat pussy, it is full wets" he said.  
"And you bastard, you love to see me in this state, you're driving me crazy, oh I will cum again" she moaned.

After a few minutes, Theresa asked him to go take a shower. He kisses her tenderly, taking her hand, and he leads her to the bathroom. After a nasty shower, she even gave him a titjob, wanting that this glorious cock to be clean. Then, Danny wears Theresa to the bed as a bride. She would sleep with him, and he nods.

They slip under the sheets, she languidly snuggled in his arms before falling asleep quickly.

* * *

 **The next morning,**

Theresa wakes up first.

She feels the warm body of her nephew/lover against her, she also feels the object of her desires against her pussy, one who made cum all night. She takes it in her hands, and caress his huge balls simultaneously. Theresa slips under the sheet, spreading her legs for fingering her ass still filled from the last night.

She gives a tender kiss on the half-hard cock of her nephew, before taking his cock in her mouth.

Daniel wakes up sleepy, but smiling slightly.

"Well my bitch, you do not have had enough from the last night?" he asked with fun.  
"Not with you, my love. I need my dose" she said before swallowing it again.

After a few minutes, a hot liquid is sweeping down her throat, signaling that Danny has cum in moaning with pleasure. His aunt enjoys swallowing his thick juice. Then, her nephew left her home a few hours after, not before fulfilling her pussy of his hot cum once or twice more.

He promised to spend more nights with her, but Teresa is not stupid and knows that he is young and he wants to have new women to his list. She is a little afraid that their relationship is without tomorrow, but who knows, she will be there when he wants her again, like a good cheap whore ready to get fuck free.

Hardly her nephew left, Theresa returned to her bed and rolls in the sheets, before dozing off in the marital bed.

She has no regrets or shame of having cuckolded her lazy husband, she could not wait to start again!

 **...**

Taking an Irish coffee in a bar, Daniel spoke with his mother on the phone.

He had obeyed his mother, doing what she had to ask him: seduce and fuck his aunt, thus fill her with his sperm and make addicted her at his cock. As Megan had told him again and again, she was still resentful of having lost the competition of the family and fucking his aunt was part of her revenge.

As Theresa does not know, mate with a half-incubus makes very fast dependent on him, especially if she had tasted his sperm. Once obedient, he will ask him to be a slave to his mother, as Megan had always wanted it, since her dumbass of brother married an mortal.

Daniel Russo does not care that he just wanted to make love, as it was in his nature and he had trouble controlling himself, despite the lessons of his father.

He wondered when his mother will want he corrupts his cousin to sex.

Yes, he had longed to fuck Alex as with her mother!

 **...**

 **A/N: I have nothing against Jerry, but I feel that Theresa can be that kind of woman, like her husband did not really care of her needs.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
